This Crazy, Wonderful Life
by orallnage
Summary: The comings and goings on the Ouran Hosts as seen from all views. Yes, a bit of romance, some comedy, maybe danger. They all enjoy this crazy, wonderful thing called life.
1. Chapter 1

It was such a nice day. I couldn't believe my luck. I was going to the farmers market so that I could get some fresh fruits and vegetables. They were generally cheaper and so much healthier than the supermarket. It was nice to be away from everything and everyone. I mean, I don't mind being busy or anything, but it was nice to have time to myself. I didn't mind my friends either, but they could be a handful. The ones I most associated with were all males. I was grateful for the influence and friendship they provided to my life, but right now, I didn't want to be bothered by them. We were on our summer break and I just wanted to get things done. I'd see them all in the fall term anyway. I took a right at the end of the block and silently groaned.

"Haruhi! My daughter! We found a commoner's market." Tamaki-sempai, who was tall and blonde, shouted at me. They were all there. I turned around and was starting to walk away from them when the breath got knocked out of me.

"Don't leave me! Didn't you want to spend time with your father?" He said as he pulled me into an embrace that was more of a stranglehold. He started spinning me around. I tried very hard to wedge my hands against his chest to leverage myself away from him, but to no avail.

"Sempai, put me down!" I shouted, muffled, into his chest. I really wanted him off me. He was making a scene and I could feel all sorts of eyes on me.

"Tamaki, put her down." I heard a loud growl, followed shortly by the feeling of a dark aura. It wasn't as bad as other times, but that aura was still there. I recognized it immediately and wasn't as frightened of it as Tamaki-sempai was. I was immediately dropped to the ground.

"But mommy..." He started to respond, but one look from the boy with the low growl, and he was sent to his corner of woe, in which he started growing mushrooms. I looked up at my savior, and boyfriend, Kyoya. He pushed his glasses up his nose and shook his head full of black hair.

"When will you learn that she doesn't like that?" He said, looking at the boy crouched in the corner.

"But she loves her father!" The boy bemoaned, continuing to grow mushrooms. All the other boys just looked on. This was a fairly normal occurrence. I just rolled my eyes. The two red-haired twins began to tease and torment Tamaki-sempai. This was also normal.

"Takashi, can we go see if they have something sweet to eat?" The short, blonde haired boy asked his taller, dark haired cousin. Surprisingly, they were the same age. That thought still boggled my mind sometimes.

"Nn." Mori-sempai nodded. That was how he was known to the rest of the club. We were all part of the host club at the school we went to.

"Haruhi, might I pull you aside for a moment?" Kyoya said to me, motioning for me to follow him.

"What is it this time Kyoya-sempai? Did I manage to add to my debt?" I said, a little angry. It was all an act of course. No one in the host club knew we were dating. As much as we didn't really care, in one sense, that anyone knew, it was just easier not to divulge that information. Aside from that, we could continue to keep my gender a secret to the patrons of the host club and the rest of the school. I didn't care, but all of the hosts cared deeply about that subject. I followed Kyoya to an area that was out of sight of the other hosts.

"I didn't have anything to say to you, in particular, but more wanted to do this." He said as he kissed me lightly. I smiled. It was always nice to be around him. While he could be hard to read and seemed manipulative, he was kind and loving. There was just a side that he showed to no one but me.

"Are we still going to your beach house this weekend?" I asked a bit shyly. I was still getting used to the idea that we were dating. We had been doing so for a few months now, but we hadn't gotten to do a whole lot alone together. There were finals, and Kyoya had to do somethings out of the country. So we relished the time we had alone together.

"Yes. Everything is set. I will be by at noon on Friday. We should get back before they wonder where we've gone." He stated, leaning in to give me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled, squeezed his hand, and followed him back toward the others, doing my best to look angry. That was hard when I was so happy on the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't sure if I had really seen what I had. I looked at my brother, who had a look of almost abject horror on his face. I couldn't blame him, as it was completely unexpected. Haruhi was dating Kyoya-sempai? Why? What draw did he have for her that couldn't be filled by any of the rest of us?

"Hikaru, are you going to be okay?" I asked as I continued to look at him. He looked like he was going to break. I knew what his answer would be, but I asked anyway.

"No. Why is he with her? What does he have that we don't?" He said, his voice definitely cracking. I shook my head. There had to be something that we could do. Even if it wasn't to break them up, at least to get them to not spend the weekend together. I then had a thought. I looked at my twin, who really looked upset.

"Kyoya-sempai can't have our toy without a fight. Let's make it hard for him to have our toy." I said mischievously. Hikaru looked up at me and smiled.

"He'll have to fight to keep our toy." He said. At least we would have a last bit of fun with Haruhi. I had to wonder though if we were going to our death. Kyoya-sempai always gets what he wants. We had to be meticulous with our planning if we were to get out of this craziness with our lives. As soon as we could compose ourselves, we left to find where everyone else had gone. We had vowed to never tell another soul about this. We wouldn't say a word about our plans and we wouldn't say a thing about what we saw. It was for the best. The boss would freak out if he knew.

What was our plan going to be exactly? I had no clue. It had to be good and it had to be done in such a way that Kyoya-sempai wouldn't suspect us. That would definitely not be easy. He was very good at finding information, especially if it was someone close to him, like Haruhi was. Hikaru and I finally reached the square where everyone had been gathered before and just found Haruhi, who was determinedly looking at vegetables. I pulled Hikaru to the side for a moment.

"We should just take her now.' I said, gesturing toward her.

"Where are we going to take her Kaoru? Seriously." He said, still gazing at her.

"We could take her to our beach house. It's out of the way enough." I said. That seemed a logical explanation. Kyoya-sempai knew where our beach house was though.

"Kyoya-sempai knows where that is though." Hikaru said, matching my thoughts. I had aan idea just then.

"What if we gave the wrong address to the boss? He'll be the first one to notice that she's gone and suspect us. He doesn't know where our beach house is, so we could just give him a wrong address, and if it's early enough, he'll drag Kyoya-sempai with him, who will be too tired to really know what's going on and they'll be further away, buying us more time." I whispered to him. I could see the cogs turning in his head. I could tell that he wasn't sure if he should take the gamble or not.

"Alright, that sounds good. Should we take her now or later though? Maybe we should do it later." He said. He did have a good point. This way, she wouldn't be expecting anything. We would have to really have to plan. We were definitely going to have a great time with this. This would definitely give our summer the boost it needed. It was starting to get boring. Leave it to Haruhi to unknowingly give us some amusement. It really was going to be a shame to lose our toy to Kyoya-sempai. We knew how protective he could be over something that was his. It seemed it was worse when it was a person.

"Hey Haruhi, what is there to do around this commoner's market anyway?" I heard Hikaru say, pulling me away from my thoughts. I approached the pair of them.

"There's really not much here to do Hikaru, aside from shop. You guys don't really need to do that though, so there's nothing for you to do here." She said, looking at him with a bit of a puzzled look. I didn't blame her. There really wasn't any reason for us to be here. The boss had dragged us all along because he didn't want to go by himself. While that made sense, I didn't understand why he couldn't leave Hikaru and I out of it.

"We'll get going. Our mother wanted to meet us for lunch. We'll see you soon." I said, giving her a wink and grabbing my brother's hand. As we walked away, I got a glimpse of her face, which was a mix between amusement and puzzlement. She definitely had no idea what was in store. This was going to be the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this definitely wasn't my bed. I was moving. Where the hell was I? I looked up to find two red heads staring at me. What happened? I blinked a few times and looked at them quizzically. Apparently, that was the funniest thing I've ever done because the boys couldn't help but start laughing and doing a lot of it.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, where am I? Where are we going?" I asked, feeling I would highly regret the answer.

"Don't worry Haruhi, your dad said it was okay. We're going to our beach house. It'll be fun! Besides, we won't be able to do things like this anymore anyway." Hikaru said. Well, at least he answered my question, even if now I had more questions. Especially with this we won't be able to do these things anymore thing.

"What do you mean we won't be able to do things like this anymore?" I asked, again, probably not wanting the answer.

"Oh, just since you and the Shadow King are dating now, we won't have as much of your time as we used to." Kaoru spoke up. I froze. How did they know? Of course they were the first ones to figure it out. Kyoya probably wouldn't be mad, but it would be a nuisance. How were we supposed to keep this from anyone else? Now that they knew, everyone else was bound to find out soon.

"Take me home guys. Seriously. I have a previous engagement this weekend. Besides, what makes you think that I'll just go wherever without you asking me?" I asked, starting to worry a little. This was going to be a big weekend for Kyoya and me.

"Well, we did get permission from your dad. Besides, we're pretty far out of the city now." They said in unison, giving their mischievous grins. I groaned. I'd just call Kyoya when we got to the place we were going. He'd come and get me. For now, I'd just be with the twins. Besides, what was really the worst that could happen?

About half an hour later, we pulled up in front of a good sized beach house. The car pulled to a stop and I got out first, followed by the twins who were complaining it seemed about the size of the house. I'd never get these damn rich people. As I walked up to the house, I noticed that the front walk was outlined with stones. There were hedged closer to the house itself. The front porch looked large with columns that reached up to the roof. The front door itself looked to be heavy and was made of dark wood. The chauffeur had gone before me and opened the door, so I walked in. The entryway hard a large staircase that went up to a second floor. The ceilings in this area were high and the floor was beautifully polished stone. I was in awe it was a beautiful place.

"Haruhi, let me show you to your room?" Kaoru purred, taking my hand. Was I going to regret this? He led me up the staircase and turned right. We walked maybe five feet and entered a door on the left. The bedroom was quite large and had a king sized bed in the middle of it. There was a door in the right far corner. I went and opened it to find a nice sized bathroom. While the ceilings weren't high, the walls and ceiling were a light blue to give the appearance of space. There was a floor to ceiling shower. The wall in that area was covered in what looked like stone. The floor was the same stone throughout the bathroom. I went back into the bedroom to see Kaoru placing down a small duffel bag. It must be mine. I didn't remember packing anything though. I could only imagine what had ended up in there.

"Unfortunately, there's only three bedrooms in this wing to use. We want to stay togher, so we decided one wing would have to do." He said, looking mischievous.

"There's only three of us. Why would this information be relevant?" I asked. Wow, Kyoya was really starting to rub off on me.

"Oh, in case we have any extra visitors of course." His mouth turning into a grin. Were the rest of the hosts going to show up? Does that mean that we would have to share rooms? If Kyoya showed up that wouldn't be bad. Were they even going to tell him though? This was going to be a disasterous weekend, I could just feel it.


	4. Chapter 4

My phone was going off. I could hear it and it was extremely annoying. Whoever was on the end of the line was going to get it for waking me up. Without turning over, I grabbed it from my nightstand.

"Hello? Do you have any idea how early it is?" I answered sullenly.

_"__Kyoya, it's Haruhi and it's 10 in the morning, not exactly early."_ I heard Haruhi on the end of the line. I softened a bit. I was still a bit upset about getting woken up, but I knew she wouldn't call to wake me up if she didn't have a good reason to.

"What did you need?" I asked, finally rolling over onto my back. I could see the stream of sunlight coming onto my bed from where the curtains were cracked.

_"We're going to have an issue with this weekend. Hikaru and Kaoru came and took me, without my permission, to I don't even know where."_ I heard her say. She didn't seem scared, just annoyed. I massaged the bridge of my nose and sighed. Of course something like this would happen, even with all my meticulously made plans.

"So you have no idea where you are at all?" I asked, hoping for some tiny detail so I could go and get her. It would be a bit bothersome because it was most likely out of the way.

_"No clue and they won't even tell me because they knew I'd call you. It's probably some sort of game, but I didn't even bother to ask."_ She said, sounding more and more annoyed by the second. I frowned a bit. Of course this would be something they would do. I didn't want to know what was going on in their heads, but they wouldn't like what would happen if I got my hands on them.

"I'll figure out where you are and come get you. They probably shouldn't be around when I get there, because when I get my hands on them..." I said, unable to finish the sentence because I had so many things going through my mind.

_"Okay. Thank you Kyoya. I'll see you later."_ She said, sounding a bit brighter than when I answered.

"See you later." I said distractedly as I was still thinking of all the things that were going to happen when I got there. I closed my phone and sat up in my bed. Of course something like this would happen. Why wouldn't it? I sighed as I padded to the bathroom. What were the twins thinking? Probably wanted to take Haruhi on some getaway or something. I didn't blame them and I suppose I shouldn't be so upset with them. They didn't know we were dating, so how could they know we were going out this weekend? It was still a terrible inconvenience though. My phone started to ring again as I came back to my room. Who could it possibly be this time?

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Mommy! Those evil devil twins took my precious daughter!"_ I heard Tamaki wail on the end of the line. I massaged the bridge of my nose again.

"How could you possibly know this Tamaki? Also, calm down." I said shortly.

_"I was going over to Haruhi's to see if she wanted to spend time with her daddy and I saw those two devils taking her to their car!"_ He wailed again, louder this time. I pulled the phone back to my ear.

"Do you have any idea where they went?" I asked.

_"I ran up to the apartment and knocked and asked Ranka where the twins had taken her and he thrust a slip of paper at me! We must go save her Kyoya! I can only imagine what they're doing right now."_ He said dramatically, suddenly getting silent. He must have been starting to have some sort of fantasy.

"Fine, but you're driving." I said, closing my phone again. Well, this worked out pretty well. I'd see to it that the twins would never take Haruhi without her permission again. With this thought, I started to get ready.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I'm so sorry I've been away for so long. I know that I haven't written or published in like a year. I'm going to continue this story and continue writing. I hope I still have a wonderful, supportive community to come back to. I had a lot of things to deal with, including recurring bouts of depression. I'm going to do my best to get a chapter up this week (could even be by the end of the night). As always, thank you for your support.


	6. Chapter 5

This house really wasn't big. It had two wings and the bedrooms were small. Oh well, at least it was beautiful outside and the pool was ready. I sighed wistfully and looked around. Kaoru had taken Haruhi to see the bedroom we were going to share. While we did have the keys to the other two bedrooms, we were going to keep them locked, at least until the other hosts arrived, which they would at some point. I heard footsteps and looked to see my brother walking down the stairs toward me.

"How's it going?" I asked, while I didn't much care for the answer, it was a way to make conversation. I could usually make conversation with him or didn't even need to, but my mind was preoccupied with why Haruhi was dating the shadow king in the first place.

"She's probably calling Kyoya now. I didn't tell her where we were. Hopefully, he won't get here until tomorrow morning. It's what, 10 now? What should we do today anyway?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. There were some different things we could do but if it were up to me, we'd just let her pick.

"We should just let her pick." I said. Kaoru nodded. I went and sat down on the couch, stared at the ceiling for a moment and then pulled out my cell phone and started to play. I was hoping this would work. I really didn't like the idea of Kyoya having control over Haruhi. In my mind, I felt like he was controlling her and forcing her to be in the relationship. However, I couldn't get the image of her kissing him out of my mind. She looked so content and happy. This really was a war because I wanted her to be happy, but I wanted her to be happy with me.

"Haruhi!" I sang, "I'm bored. Come play with us!" I finished. Hopefully, doing something with her would take my mind off of the awful jealousy that was brewing inside me. I heard footsteps and saw the small brunette at the bottom of the staircase. I went over and put arm around her shoulder and looked over to see Kaoru do the same.

"So Haruhi..." Started Kaoru.

"What should we do?" I finished. She looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"I think he should go and swim." She said with a bit of a smile on her face. This surprised me a bit as I thought she was going to suggest something boring.

"Yay!" Kaoru and I sang together at the same time. We both ran upstairs to change into our suits while Haruhi followed us slowly to do so as well, shaking her head the whole time, probably regretting suggesting the activity in the first place.

I jumped in just before Kaoru. The water was fairly cold, but that was okay because it was quite warm outside. I looked over to my twin and noticed that he was floating on his back, a content smile on his face. I stealthily swam over to him and gently placed my hands under his back and suddenly lifted up and overturned him.

"Hey! I was enjoying that!" He sputtered as I laughed. I heard a scream at that moment and looked up to see Haruhi absolutely fuming and not in a swimsuit standing by the edge of the pool.

"I thought we packed you a suit." Kaoru said puzzlingly.

"You did, but I'm not wearing that thing!" She exclaimed, her face turning red.

"What thing?" I purred. I knew exactly what we packed for her, but I just wanted to hear her sputter over the words. She was so cute when she was flustered.

"The blue bikini..." She whispered, her face growing ever more red. I grinned at her.

"Would you just put it on? We want to play!" Kaoru asked, his cheeks getting just slightly red. I knew what he was thinking. I had the same exact thought.

"No! I said I'm not wearing that thing. I'll get in if you have another suit for me." She said, crossing her arms in a stubborn way.

"Fine, but you're no fun." I said, pushing on the pool edge, lifting myself out of the pool. I grabbed the nearest maid I could find. There wasn't a lot of staff here, but at least there was still some staff.

"Could you help Haruhi find another swimsuit please?" I asked, glancing over to Haruhi, who came over to see what was going on.

"Of course Sir. Miss, if you could just follow me." The maid said, leading Haruhi into the house. I watched as she walked away, the pain in my chest growing. It really wasn't fair. Haruhi should be with someone her own age. I was getting ready to jump back into the pool when I felt a flood of cold water poured over me. I turned to look and see Kaoru with a bucket in his hands and a big smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, it is so on." I said as I ran toward him and pushed him in the pool. He fell clumsily into the water and didn't come up for a while. I was starting to get worried, so I went to the edge of the pool and looked in to see if he was okay. I felt a hand grip my arm tightly and tried to steady myself, but was too late as I was pulled into the water with a large splash. I resurfaced laughing. I chased my brother around the pool for a while.

I looked toward the house and saw her coming toward us. She was wearing a flattering one piece suit. I was speechless for a moment, but then shouted at her to get in the pool. She went to the deeper end of the pool and did a graceful dive. I didn't know she could do that. I swam over and we started swimming and having fun with her and for a moment, I forgot my pain.


End file.
